


8 November 2003

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, First Date, Fluff, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has finally agreed to let Harry take him on a date. They decide to take advantage of their trip to Hogsmeade with the students. Harry has the day planned out perfectly, but will it be enough for the picky blond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 November 2003

Their date came both slower and faster than Harry expected. He had everything planned. It was only 6:30 in the morning and he had showered, brushed through his hair, dressed, and otherwise prepared for his date. He had put on a pressed pair of black slacks, nice black dress shoes, a pressed white button-up, and a dark green sweater that his friend Rosie swore would go perfect with his eyes. Now, he was owling everyone involved to quadruple check all of his reservations for the day. Draco would not be let down, not while Harry had anything to do with it that is. 

The green-eyed boy received the last letter of confirmation and set his jaw. He was going to have an early breakfast so he would have plenty of time to clean his mouth before the date. Besides, he had breakfast duty.

Harry found that he was the first to the hall that morning, so he opened up the doors to the students, only two Hufflepuffs were seated outside waiting. The Professor took his spot at the staff table and was soon joined by a certain blonde, who blushed when he saw that Harry had beaten him to breakfast. 

Draco was wearing a pair of slim, gray fitted-slacks with a silky blue button-up tucked inside, a gray blazer over the outfit. His black belt was a perfect match to his shoes. He looked well put-together and rather fit in a way that he had never quite mastered as a teen. Harry found his chest pounding louder and faster than it had when he awoke that morning, and he loved it.

Soon enough, breakfast was over and the Great Hall dispersed, ten minutes until they’d leave for Hogsmeade with their students. Harry waited outside the doors for his date. Soon enough, Draco was locking up the large doors.

“Draco Malfoy, you look absolutely awe-inspiring this fine morning. May I take your hand?” Harry bowed slightly to his date and held out one hand.

Draco pushed the hand away, blushing, “You look rather pleasant yourself, Harry Potter. You may hold your elbow out to me, if you wish.”

Harry smiled, standing straight and holding his elbow akimbo to himself. Draco’s arm snaked through the opening and his hand wrapped around the Savior’s biceps in an obvious attempt to feel-up the muscle that lay beneath the skin. Nevertheless, the raven-haired boy and the blond were quite the sight as they walked out the castle and to the courtyard in which they would be meeting the students. Professor McGonagall was there when they arrived, corralling the bunch for the two heads of house. She raised a knowing brow at the locked arms of her two former students, but did not comment. 

“Students, you will listen to Professor Malfoy and Professor Potter on your way into Hogsmeade today. Once you arrive, the carriages should line up just where the pathway meets the first street of Hogsmeade village. Feel free to jump into a carriage at any time and it will bring you back here, to Hogwarts. Otherwise, simply walk back the way you came. All students must be back in time for tonight’s feast. Is that clear?” A chorus of yeses rang out in murmurs among the students. “I shall leave you to it, then.”

With that, McGonagall turned and left to more pressing matters, and Harry and Draco were forced to the front of the group. “Attention students,” Malfoy called out in an unfaltering tone, “Today we are heading down to Hogsmeade in a group. I expect everyone to stay together. Professor Reyes,” Draco gestured to the hispanic woman by the pathway,” will be leading the group. Follow quickly behind her. Professor Potter and I will be bringing up the rear to assure no one will be wandering off on the way there. Now, Professor Reyes, if you would lead the way?”

With that, her black hair whipped about her deep red robes and they were off. Harry kept an elbow out to the blond, who took it eagerly behind their students’ backs. On the way, only two or three groups of students, mostly Gryffindors that Harry personally talked to, attempted to leave the group on some sort of fill-advised adventure. Soon enough, they reached the open street that begun Hogsmeade, and the children took off in all directions.

“So, what’s first on the schedule for today, Potter?” gray eyes asked green eagerly.

Harry smiled, “Let’s walk down to the high road and window shop for a while. We can make a stop at Honeyduke’s and such.” Harry and Draco began walking in that direction, matching pace. Harry cast a quick tempus, revealing the time to be 10:42. “We have about an hour and fifteen until our first reservations, so we might as well have some fun.”

The two stalked down the street until they came upon familiar shops. Madam Puddifoot’s, Zonko’s, and, of course, Honeyduke’s. Draco’s eyes lit up when they found a dark-chocolate dragon-egg in the window, and he just had to step inside. Harry laughed and followed the blond in, readying his wallet for whatever sweets his date could wish for. After all, what was the point in being the Man Who Stopped the War if you weren’t able to spoil your favorite people?

One chocolate dragon egg, two blood lollipops, and three boxes of assorted truffles later, Harry and Draco left Honeydukes. Next was Harry’s favorite place, Zonko’s. When he walked inside, it was just as he remembered. Children were bustling about inside, gathering as much merchandise as they could in their little arms. After ten minutes of deciding between some pranks for Justin (he had slipped a puking pastel into Harry’s breakfast two weeks back), Draco finally dragged the raven-haired boy out of the very loud building. 

Next, they stopped into Dogweed and Deathcap so Draco could grab some supplies for his class as well as his own stores, followed by a stop in Tomes and Scrolls because there was a wizards’ fantasy book about a dragon-slayer that Harry hadn’t read that Draco insisted was the best book of his entire youth. Thus, Harry just had to read it. After grabbing a copy of Merlin’s Hero, it was about time for their first planned venture.

When eleven o’clock arrived, Draco and Harry were being seated at an intimate booth in the backroom of Madam Puddifoot’s. Both the Savior and his date had poor memories of the place and looked at this as a way to shed some new light on the teashop. 

“So why do you hate this place so much, Potter?” Draco asked, looking through the embroidered menu.

“Well, besides the decor which simply reminds me of that Umbit-I Mean Umbridge,” Harry caught himself, “I once brought Cho Chang here on a date. She ended up talking about Cedric and bawling. Then I mentioned Hermione and she got all jealous and stormed off. She had totally disappeared before I could pay the bill. It was a terrible date.”

“Perhaps because you weren’t in good company,” Draco winked, taking Harry’s hand in his own from across the table. 

“Perhaps I wasn’t. What about you?”

“Well, remember sixth year...with Katie Bell?”

“Oh, I get it. Don’t worry about it. Hopefully this date will be good enough to wash away that past for us.”

“Hopefully.”

After ordering some drinks, Draco and Harry got to talking and revealing everything to each other in the way that two girls do at two in the morning during a sleepover.

“Okay, so I’ve gathered that you love the color green, you hate wearing jumpers, you want a pet, you wish your wand was longer, and you’ve stopped using gel since third year, but you’re back to using charms to keep your hair perfect.”

“And you prefer yellow, just not to wear, you hate your glasses but you’re allergic to contacts, and you feel more attached to your current wand than you ever did to your last.”

“Why Draco Malfoy, I do think this has been a productive step one. Now, off to our next event, what do you say?” 

“Definitely.”

Harry stood, left money on the table for their drinks and a tip, and left the teashop in favor of their next destination. Draco laughed at the sign. 

“Hogs Head, Potter? Are you trying to get me to lose my inhibitions?”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Harry whispered to Draco in an extremely low voice, causing the blond to blush and go mute. With a chuckle, the Chosen One led the former deatheater into the tavern.

“Harry!” was the immediate call from behind the counter, “Why I don’t believe I’ve seen you in years. Not since you last came to see to the renovations, that is. And let me see, is this Draco Malfoy? The prat you were always rambling on about?”

Harry blushed, kicking the ground beneath him, “I was not always rambling on about him, Aberforth. Could we have a table, please? I’d like a butterbeer to start, and Draco’ll have-

“A butterbeer as well, thank you, sir.”

The gray man pointed to the open booth at the other end of the tavern, and Harry led Draco over, remembering all the times he’d been inside Hog’s Head. Dumbledore’s Army, the Battle of Hogwarts, and now, on a date with his six-year crush.

“Who was that man, Harry? How do you know him so well?” Draco asked when they had set down.

“Aberforth Dumbledore, the Professor’s younger brother and last known survivor of the family. He’s owned the shop for years. I first met him when I was hiding out here on my way to Hogwarts for the final battle. I’ve tried to keep in touch, but I haven’t been much able to the last few years.”

Draco nodded, not prying further as he knew Harry’s health was a rather sensitive subject to the raven-haired man. “Well, I suppose it’s not crazy for Dumbledore to have had a brother. Although, it’s strange I never read of it. Anyways, back to us. I want to know all there is to know about you, Harry, so let’s talk some more. What do you say?”

“I could talk with you forever.”

And they nearly did. It was four o’clock when they finally wandered out of the tavern, a little more lax than usual. Draco was holding tightly to Harry’s hand and laughing at some joke that the green-eyed boy had just botched up.

“One last stop, Draco, then we can get back to the castle.”

“Lead the way, my Savior.” They both laughed and started off towards the pathway leading to the Shrieking Shack. When they arrived outside of its gates minutes later, Harry turned to look at it, arm tightly woven around Draco’s waist.

“You know, in third year, I saw Ron and Hermione here, looking at the building. Hermione kept trying to tell Ron facts and he was just being rather awkward and awestruck at the thing. Asked them if they were shopping for their dream home, then. Thirteen years old and even I could tell that they were going to end up together.”

“I was there, that day, you know?”

“You were not. You weren’t allowed in Hogsmeade because you hadn’t gotten your papers signed, remember?”

“Ah, but I have a cloak of invisibility, Draco, nothing is off limits to me,” he chuckled, pulling the blond closer to himself.

Draco thought for a moment, then his face read betrayal, “It was you that day!” he sounded like he had struck gold, “You were the one who pelted us with snowballs, pulled down Goyle’s pants, and then drug me out passed the gate. How could you?”

“Well, you see, you’re very light-

“Oh ha-ha, Potter,” Draco said, lightly shoving his arm, smirk almost breaking into a smile. 

Harry looked down at blond, happy as can be, “Draco, what does this mean to you?”

“What does what mean to me?”

“This date, what is it to you?”

“As in, what am I expected from here on?” Harry nodded, “Well, I suppose more dates, as I feel this one has gone rather well, don’t you?” His smile was answer enough, “And, I suppose we could go steady, assuming that it was a mutual desire.”

“I desire that very much.”

Draco blushed, “Me too.”

“So what do you say?” Harry asked with a lopsided smile, “Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?”

“A million times over, Harry. Of course.”

With that, their lips met in blazing passion, igniting the fire that lay dormant beneath their skin for so long. What a perfect first date.


End file.
